


Merlin's Dreams

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Fic, First Time, Humor, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Meta, Mutual Pining, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Merlin has been having terrible nightmares as well as lustful dreams about Arthur.  When he finally confesses his feelings to Arthur, will the king's kiss stop the nightmares once and for all?  CRACK FIC.  (Actually a love letter to the Merthur community.)





	Merlin's Dreams

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  This was supposed to be under 1000 words.  It's over 3000.  What the hell happened?!?!

It’s. Pure. Crack.  And. Meta.  Just for kicks and giggles.  Actually a love letter to the Merlin community.  I tried to use every cliché known to man.  Please leave comments for other common Merthur dream scenarios and I can go back and put them in.  I will be sure to credit you.

.~.

_Merlin’s Dreams_

.~.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  Merlin cried, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  The flames rose higher, lapping at his feet as Merlin struggled in vain to get free without his magic, which wasn’t responding.  “Arthur, let me go!  Nooooo!”

Breathing hard, Merlin jerked awake.  The moon shone through his tiny window, alerting Merlin that he’d woken up again in the middle of the night.   

The warlock was no stranger to night terrors.  This time he’d ended up on the floor beside his small bed, entangled in his flimsy blankets.  At least he hadn’t woken Gaius this time with his screams.  As he got his bearings, Merlin was relieved to find that his dream hadn’t been real.  Fragments of the dream swam in his head before they disappeared.  But Merlin could easily piece together what had happened in his dream.

He’d dreamed that Arthur found out about his magic and sentenced him to death by the pyre.  Merlin could still smell the smoke as he screamed, desperately trying to get away from the flames.  He couldn’t because his magical reserves had been used up saving Arthur the day before.

"What a nightmare," Merlin muttered, trying to slow his breathing so he could fall back asleep. 

He had to get up early the next day to wake the newly-crowned King Arthur.  Arthur demanded that Merlin wake him on time so he could stick to his schedule, as his subjects were counting on him to be a responsible ruler.  Merlin tried extra hard to do just that, knowing it meant so much to Arthur.  He would do just about anything for Arthur, his reason for being.  Some of the knights had told Merlin that it was unhealthy how devoted he was to Arthur, but he ignored them.

The dragon had told Merlin that Arthur was the other side of his coin, that they were destined for greatness together.  That only reinforced his strong feelings for the king, which threatened to manifest at inconvenient times.  Merlin could barely keep them at bay and the dreams were certainly not helping.  
  
Merlin had been having dreams about Arthur every night for the past couple weeks, which made him sleep-deprived and irritable.   It seemed there was no end in sight for the different scenarios the dreams had been giving him.  
  
The night before, Arthur had been bewitched and transformed into a girl and a beautiful one at that.  Enchanted Arthur as a girl (as opposed to always-a-girl Arthur) had flirted with Merlin – and Merlin might’ve flirted back - before the warlock had found the counter curse and changed Arthur back.  As a thank you, Arthur had charged Merlin with the crime of using magic and locked Merlin in the dungeons for a week, which really wasn't fair because Merlin only used magic to help Arthur. 

Two nights before, Arthur fell desperately in love with Gwen, even though she was a servant. He defied the rules for love and married her.  They became so dependent on each other that Arthur never had any time left for Merlin and they drifted apart.  
  
The possibilities were endless.  
  
Arthur lost his memory and forgot about his epic friendship with Merlin.    
  
Arthur sacrificed himself to save Merlin who was being tortured by an evil sorcerer and Merlin's magic was conveniently missing.

Arthur was killed by a magical beast that Merlin couldn’t defeat with magic.

Arthur died in battle because Merlin couldn't save him in time.   
  
That one had been particularly awful.  Merlin didn't want to think about living in a world without Arthur in it.  Even though he was certain Arthur wouldn't reciprocate Merlin's amorous feelings, it was enough (maybe) to have Arthur's friendship.

But the dreams weren't always nightmares.  Sometimes they were good dreams - very good dreams.

Arthur had been enchanted with a de-aging spell and Merlin had to babysit a very horny teenaged Arthur.

Arthur fell through a frozen river and Merlin saved him with his magic.  Then Merlin had to cuddle a naked Arthur for warmth to save his life from the cold.  
  
Arthur and Merlin got lost in the woods and took shelter in a cave and ended up cuddling for warmth because Merlin couldn’t get a fire going.    
  
Arthur and Merlin fell into a large animal trap and Merlin ended up confessing his love for Arthur, which was unexplainably returned even though, Merlin believed, Arthur had never been interested in men.

Merlin massaged Arthur on his bed after a particularly rough battle and the massage quickly turned sexual.

Merlin had to pleasure Arthur in front of the entire court or else a mad sorceress would kill them.  (That one was especially odd.)

Needless to say, all these dreams were quite draining.  What Merlin wouldn’t do for just one night of uninterrupted sleep.  But apparently, that was too much to ask.  It took Merlin almost another hour to fall back asleep.

.~.

The next morning, Merlin dragged himself out of bed and used magic to dress himself.  He set off to Arthur’s room to wake the king before he fetched Arthur’s breakfast.  Merlin decided to go with Arthur’s least favorite morning greeting, just to get a rise out of him.

“Let’s have you, lazy daisy!”  Merlin ripped open the curtains to find a sleeping Arthur before him.  The sun hit Arthur’s golden hair so it was glowing like a halo.  Merlin had never seen such a beautiful angelic sight.  How Merlin wanted to make love to Arthur, to hold him down on the bed with his magic while Merlin slowly brought him off...  Merlin shook his head as if to clear it.  Now was not the time to be having such inappropriate thoughts.

Arthur yawned and sat up in bed before he stretched his arms.  “Haven’t you got anything better to say?” 

“Nope, afraid not,” Merlin said, but it lacked its usual teasing tone.   “I’ll just go fetch your breakfast while you get up.”

Merlin quickly left the king’s chambers and headed for the kitchens.  Thankfully, Arthur’s breakfast was ready.  Merlin grabbed the tray and returned to Arthur, who looked resplendent in his red tunic and trousers.   Merlin made the mistake of making eye contact with Arthur and losing himself in those stormy blue orbs.  Merlin stumbled and was about to drop the tray until Arthur caught it at the last second.

“ _Mer_ lin!”  Arthur rolled his eyes as he set the tray on the table.  “Really?  The day has barely begun and already you’re acting like a clumsy idiot.”

“I’m sorry, Sire,” said Merlin, his expression downcast. 

"You've been especially useless lately,” Arthur remarked.  “I don’t know what to do with you.”   Then Arthur looked, really looked at Merlin.  His posture was that of a defeated man, and he was missing his usual teasing grin.  Arthur’s voice got quieter, smoother.  “Merlin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Like you care," Merlin scoffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"I do!" Arthur insisted.  “Come on, Merlin.  What’s going on with you?”  
  
Merlin sighed.  "You can't tell what’s wrong with me from the bags under my eyes and the fact I can't stop yawning?"  
  
"You're the one that keeps saying I'm not the brightest, that I could have a sorcerer living in the castle and I wouldn't notice."  Arthur threw back his head and laughed.  "I have keen powers of observation and intellect.  I can spot a sorcerer a mile away."  
  
"Right."  Merlin cleared his throat. 

“Hmm.”  Arthur pursed his lips.  “Let me think.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Sire,” Merlin said under his breath.

“I’ve got it!”  Arthur crowed.  “You’re mooning over someone, right?  That seems like something you’d do that would make you distracted.”

Merlin carefully sidestepped the question.  "I haven't been sleeping well lately.  I've been having these strange dreams.  Some of them are nightmares and some of them are fantasies that will never come true.  Either way, I wake up terrified or depressed."  
  
"That doesn’t sound fun,” Arthur considered.  “Did you ask Gaius for help?"  
  
Merlin nodded.  "He tried giving me sleeping draughts, but they didn’t work.”

“Isn’t there anything else he can do?  Find a cure for your ailment?” “Oh, he discovered the cure alright.”  Merlin gave a little self-deprecating laugh.  “It's receiving it that's the problem."  
  
"Why?" Arthur pressed.  
  
Merlin heaved a little sigh.  "Only true love's kiss can cure me.  The catch is, one I kiss that person, a telepathic bond will form, permanently linking my mind to that person's.  No one in their right mind will ever agree to that.  I'm doomed to a lifetime of nightmares."  
  
"That’s oddly specific,” said Arthur.  “So, who is it?  Is it Gwen?  Or God forbid, Morgana?"  
  
"No."  Merlin rolled his eyes.  
  
Arthur frowned.  "Who else could it be?  It's not that crazy Morgause chick, is it?  She's definitely attractive but the whole killing people thing puts a damper on any sort of romance."  
  
Merlin shot Arthur a look of exasperation.  "Arthur, there are a lot more girls in Camelot beside them."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't know their names,” Arthur admitted.

"It doesn't matter.  I don't like girls that way," Merlin confessed, praying that Arthur wouldn’t hold his preference against him.  Thankfully, Arthur was not feeling particularly homophobic that morning.  
  
"It's a man?"  Arthur gasped.  “Wow, I did not see that coming.”  
  
"The only other option is a man, yes," said Merlin.  
  
"Huh," said Arthur.  He thought hard.  "Is it one of the knights?  Is it Lancelot?  You're with him a lot," Arthur considered.  "I hope it's not him, he and Gwen are very happy together.  I don't think you're the type of person that would break them up."  
  
"It's not Lance.  We're friends, but no.”  Merlin shuddered.  “If I order him around, he just does what I say.  That's not attractive at all.  There's no arguing or insulting.  I can’t live my life like that."  
  
"Is it Gwaine?"  Arthur's expression darkened.  "So help me, Merlin, if it's him, I will _not_ allow it.  You deserve someone better.  Someone who wouldn't flirt with everyone in sight, someone who would be willing to treat you right, someone who would love you day and night."  
  
"No, it's not him,” Merlin reassured Arthur.   “Gwaine is good for a night on the town, but he's not relationship material.”  Merlin looked down at the floor.  “It doesn’t matter who it is.  Like I said, they would never return my feelings."  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "Not to worry.  Tell me who it is and I will order them to kiss you."  
  
"I don't think that will work," Merlin said sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're terrible at taking your own advice."  The sentence tumbled out of Merlin’s mouth before he could stop it.  Merlin had laid all his cards on the table.  The cat was out of the bag.  The ball was in Arthur’s court now.   
  
Arthur gasped yet again.  "It's _me_?  I'm the one you love?"  
  
"Arthur, my life literally revolves around you,” Merlin said wryly.  “Who else would it be?"  
  
"Fair point," Arthur conceded.   “How long have you had these feelings, Merlin?”

Merlin sighed.  "It’s complicated.  There’s this female Bard and her songs keep popping into my head that I think apply to us.  ‘All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting, my hands are shaking from holding back.  Say my name and everything just stops.’  Arthur, ‘I don't want you like a best friend’."

Arthur just gave him an uncomprehending look.  “I’ve never heard of her.”

“She was very famous in Ealdor for her catchy songs.  I think she's currently under the enchantment of a Fomorroh.  She's a little obsessed with snakes right now, but that's not important," Merlin said hastily.  "The point is, I've been pining for you for over five years."   
  
"Really?” Arthur gave him a little smile.  "I must say, I've just been so ashamed of my feelings for you."

“What feelings, Arthur?” Merlin said softly.

“It’s a constant inner struggle, you have no idea."  Arthur tried to hide his emotions behind a blank mask, but after years of observing Arthur, Merlin easily saw through it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Arthur shrugged.  "It could be a number of things.  Perhaps I'm too afraid about what people would say if I took up with a someone below my station.  Maybe I'm ashamed of my feelings for a man because my father told me they were sinful.  It could be I've got lingering feelings for Gwen and I'm feeling guilty about it.  Or I'm afraid that, if he could see me now, my father would be disappointed in me for being with a man instead of marrying and having an heir.  Or I'm afraid that I'll be too distracted by you if we get together and my duties as king will suffer.  Or I'm afraid that someone will discover our secret relationship and Camelot will lose faith in me.” 

"So which one is it?" Merlin asked.  
  
"All of them,” Arthur admitted.  “But I’ll work through it.  Very well, Merlin, I'll give it a go."  
  
"Give it a go?" Merlin looked insulted.  "You sound just like you do when you agree to test someone for knight tryouts."  
  
"I'm terrible at expressing my emotions because I was raised by Uther!" Arthur howled, manically waving his hands around.  "Give me a break!"  
  
Merlin held up his hands. "Sor-reee.  Someone is in a temper today.  Is the idea of kissing me so repulsive?"  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "I just couldn't stand it if I kiss you and it's not me."  
  
"Huh?"  Merlin frowned.  
  
"If I'm not _the one_ ,” Arthur patiently explained.  “If I kiss you and the nightmares continue, it means I'm not your true love."  
  
Merlin's traitorous heart began to pound.  "Arthur, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I love you, you idiot!” Arthur’s eyes watered as he choked down a sob.  “I tried to convince myself that I loved Gwen, but she was only a distraction from my real feelings for you.  I didn't have the courage to tell you until now."  
  
Merlin’s heart leaped at that, but he couldn’t bring himself to celebrate just yet.  "If we're confessing things, I'd better tell you that I've been using sorcery ever since the day I came to Camelot."  
  
Arthur laughed.  "You're so good at making jokes to redirect my attention.  You couldn’t possibly be a sorcerer, Merlin.  I would know."  
  
"Arthur, I'm being serious."  Merlin held out his hand and a shimmery blue butterfly appeared.  It flitted around Arthur before it flew away out of sight.  
  
"Holy shit!" Arthur cried, holding his head in his hands.  "You're a sorcerer!"  
  
"Yes, that's usually what men are called when they have magic,” Merlin said conversationally.  “Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No, you're too pretty to kill," Arthur considered.  "But there must be consequences for this, Merlin.  What do you think I should do with you?"  
  
"I was hoping you would act out of character and kiss me anyway, magic be damned, and let me get off scot-free.  Because I’ve loved you ever since the day we met when you wouldn’t stop flirting with me.  Knee-walking, Arthur, honestly?"  
  
"Then that is what I must do to prove my love for you.”  Without warning, Arthur captured Merlin’s lips with his own.  Merlin moaned into the kiss and entangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair.   They fell back onto the bed together in a heap.  
  
Needless to say, Arthur and Merlin were late for the morning council meeting.  They spent the morning using their brand new telepathic bond to secretly talk to each other throughout the meeting, making it considerably less boring than usual.

.~.  
  
That night, Merlin moved into Arthur’s chambers, which wasn’t sudden at all.  Merlin was certain that his dreams would stop now that his true love, Arthur Pendragon, had kissed him.  Unfortunately, Merlin’s dreams persisted, and he accidentally woke Arthur up. 

"Oh, no!  Does this mean I’m not your true love since you’re still having nightmares?” Arthur worried as he held Merlin in his arms.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Merlin said with a smile.  “It was a vision of our future.  Arthur, we have to get married."

“Merlin, as much as I love you, our people would never accept a male consort,” Arthur said regretfully.  “We’re living in a canon universe.   Perhaps if we were living in an alternate universe, I could marry a man, but that’s not the case.”

“Not _married_ married, Arthur,” said Merlin.  “Druid married.”  
  
"What?!”  Arthur frowned.  “I wouldn't even know where to find a Druid.  I’d need someone magical for that.  Oh, right."  
  
"Tell me you'll do it, Arthur," Merlin begged.   
  
"Well, I'm already bound to you for life due to this telepathic bond thing.  I guess having a formal handfasting ceremony couldn't be any worse.  Sure, let’s do it,” Arthur enthused.  “You can even have the coin bearing my mother’s sigil as a wedding gift.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Merlin’s eyes filled with tears.  “Thank you.  I’ll treasure it for always.”

Arthur beamed at Merlin.  “Now are you ready to have sex with me since we’re doubly committed for life?”

“Yeah, why not.”  Merlin gave Arthur a goofy grin.  “I saved myself for you, Arthur.”

“This should make sure you don’t have any more strange dreams,” said Arthur before he proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of Merlin.   After they came together at the exact same time, king and warlock fell asleep in each other’s arms.

.~.

The next day, Merlin and Arthur couldn’t stop subtly touching each other and subtly flirting.  Actually, they hadn’t been subtle at all.  Everyone in the castle noticed, including Geoffrey of Monmouth, who was going blind and deaf.

That night, Merlin and Arthur lazily lounged in the king’s massive king-sized bed. 

"So I overheard some of the maids have been calling us ‘Merthur’,” Merlin happily informed his king.  

Arthur’s arm was possessively thrown around Merlin, who enjoyed the comfort it gave.  Finally, after years of pining, he was Arthur’s.  
  
"They're putting our names together."  Arthur smiled.  “Merthur.  It has a nice ring it.”  
  
Merlin snickered.  “I know something you don’t.”

“What?”  Arthur demanded.  
  
"Whoever’s name comes first is considered the dominant one in the relationship!" Merlin said gleefully.  
  
Arthur glared at him.  "I'll show _you_ dominant.” 

The alpha proceeded to knot his omega.  After Merlin came down from his high and he magically cleaned them up, he fell asleep locked in Arthur’s embrace.

But Arthur was wrong.  That night Merlin had yet another dream.  He woke up, gasping for breath as he processed the newest dream. 

Arthur immediately woke after feeling his bondmate’s mental distress.  “Not again,” Arthur sighed.  “What do I have to do to you before these dreams stop?”  
  
“Er.” Merlin’s face heated up.  He was glad Arthur couldn’t see it in the dark.  
  
"What happened in your dream this time?" Arthur asked, protectively holding him close.  
  
"Maybe it’s best if I don’t tell you,” said Merlin. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said sternly.

Merlin, an omega, couldn’t disobey his alpha’s command.  “I’m pregnant with your child, Arthur, thanks to my magic."  
  
Arthur laughed hysterically.  "That's not possible.  Right, Merlin?”

An awkward silence passed.

 “ _Right, Merlin_?"  Arthur repeated.  
  
Merlin chuckled nervously.  "About that..."

.~.  
  
The End! 

.~.

A/N:  I swear, every single Taylor Swift song is about Merlin and Arthur.  Or it could be my personal bias.  Nah. 

A/N2: I’d love to hear your comments if you have additional dream scenarios.   Hope you had a laugh or two.   I promise I haven’t forgotten about _Arthur Reversed_.  This just had to come out.

  


End file.
